


If We Were A Movie

by flickawhip



Series: Toni Storm Imagines [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Toni protects youYou repay her with a kiss...Written for the Imagines Blog





	If We Were A Movie

\- “GET OFF HER...”  
\- Toni’s voice echoes even as you feel the other woman’s grip tighten  
\- You kick out hard  
\- Miss her ribs  
\- Connect lower  
\- The woman grunts  
\- Drops you so hard your knees buckle  
\- You can hear Toni yelling  
\- You rise slowly  
\- Your knees give way  
\- She’s over you in a minute  
\- Staring the other woman down until she leaves  
\- You crawl to the ropes  
\- Stand slowly  
\- She’s silent  
\- Licks her lower lip a little  
\- “You okay?”  
\- You nod   
\- “I’m fine, thanks to you...”  
\- You pause  
\- Listen to the chants  
\- "Isn't this supposed to be the part where we kiss?"  
\- You smirk slightly  
\- She laughs  
\- Kisses you gently  
\- You growl  
\- Pull her closer  
\- Deepen the kiss even as she murmurs into your lips a little  
\- She clearly enjoys this  
\- A lot  
\- You do too  
\- You break only when you need air  
\- The crowd are cheering  
\- You smirk  
\- Kiss her softly a second time  
\- “C’mon, let’s go home...”


End file.
